Straying off the path of Heaven
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Yuuya never noticed her. Instead, he tortures animals, And now karma had come down to him through her. A dark Yuuko fanfic. Yandere Tohko x Yuuya. Rated T for murder, and yandere


It was another day in Byakudan Senior high. Yuuya Kizami yet again won an argument against Kai Shimada.

"Next time, I'll be the one winning! You know that!? Huh!?" Kai said, running away while covering his bruised face with a hockey mask that he just bought.

"Well, he's harsh this time..." Yuuya said to himself, before sighing.

The whole argument is about Tohko, the girl who has a heavy crush on Yuuya, who didn't notice it. This time, Kai brought a bat to fight Yuuya, but was defeated by Yuuya with a Nunchaku.

"Are you OK, Kirisaki?" Yuuya asked the brunette, and receives a nod from her.

'She's a fragile girl, who acts strange only when nearby me, I wonder what's wrong with her?' Yuuya thought to himself as he observes Tohko's weird behavior around him.

Tohko would usually lash out if another boy tries to flirt with her, but for Yuuya, she always acted shy and blushes a lot when he's around.

'Oh Yuuya, you saved me again, i will never forget this moment...' Tohko said in her thoughts, with a dark and lustful tone. She then chuckled unconsciously.

"Kirisaki, why are you laughing by yourself?"

"Y-You must've misheard it, Yuuya! I-I'll be going!" Tohko replied shyly, before walking off.

Yuuya stood his ground for a moment silently, before walking off with a grin in his face. He's about to torture another animal again.

Later that night, Yuuya smiled after his kill for the day, which is a rabbit that he found hopping around the park.

However he didn't know that karma will happen to him.

The next day...

Yuuya woke up in his bed, and reached out his hand to the alarm clock. However as his face turned to look at the clock, he was shocked that it was smashed to pieces. Yuuya then looked at the mini clock that he hid inside the bedside table's drawer.

It was 10 AM, Yuuya is already beyond late to school. He then quickly brushed his teeth, took a shower, put on his uniform (but with the blazer hung on his shoulder as usual), and grabbed a toast downstairs, before leaving.

On the way to school, Yuuya began to feel as if there's a heavy pressure the moment he took each step closer to the school. He shrugged the pressure off, and ran quickly.

Upon reaching the school grounds, he saw that it was foggy outside the school building, and it was pretty, No... Entirely quiet there. Yuuya, being his usual fearless self, just walked into the building and went to the corridor that led to his classroom. When he was about to open the classroom door, he heard a cheerful sound from the other side of it.

"Oh, Yuuya's going to love it!" Yuuya recognized that voice, Tohko!

Yuuya then slid open the door.

"Kirisaki, what is going o-" Yuuya asked, but was cut off upon seeing what's inside the classroom.

There is blood everywhere, and mutilated corpses lying on the tables. And at the teacher's podium, stood Tohko, who is grinning creepily. Her seifuku and hair ribbon were stained in blood, and her grey eyes were red and dull.

That's lucky that Yuuya asked her in a quiet tone, so she hasn't heard him yet, but he couldn't be more wrong, because when he tried to leave the area, he heard a playful but creepy voice.

"I know you're there, Yuuya~"

Yuuya then walked faster back to the front doors, but as he is going to open them, he felt his shoulders being firmly held by a pair of soft, but wet and sticky hands.

"Do you really think you can leave me that EASILY, Yuuya?" Tohko asked in a quiet tone, her eyes were wide.

Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuya woke up, and as his vision began to clear out, he saw that he was inside a bedroom, with pictures of him hung all over the wall. Yuuya then tried to move, but then he realized something.

He was chained and crucified onto a cross.

He tried to yank himself off, but to no avail. Not long afterwards, he heard footsteps coming towards the room.

Yuuya then breathed heavily, before the door swung open.

It was Kensuke Kurosaki, much to his surprise. He is carrying a pair of bolt cutters in his hand.

"Kizami! You OK!?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Kurosaki."

"Good, we should get out of here quickly then."

"Where are we anyways? and what's actually going on?"

"We are in Kirisaki's house, Kizami. You were kidnapped by her."

Yuuya then shook in surprise, the shy girl, could do all these?

"Why did she kidnapped me?"

"Well, it's like this Kizami. Kirisaki has a crush on you, but since you never noticed it, she began to lose her mind. I've seen her stalking you everytime you were walking home."

"Well, let's go, then. Tell me more later."

Kensuke then cut off the chains that bind Yuuya onto the cross, freeing him.

"Now let's get out of here." Kensuke said, leading Yuuya to the front door, which is downstairs.

After reaching the front door, Kensuke opened it, and began to exit the house first before Yuuya. That was when they heard it. An insane laughter coming from the second floor.

Both of them then ran off to a park, and hid behind a tree.

"Are you sure we are save, Kurosaki?"

"I think so, Kizami."

" **NOPE!** " A yell came out from behind Kurosaki.

It was Tohko, slashing Kensuke's throat with a kitchen knife.

" **Kurosaki... You shouldn't have freed him... He's... Mine, you know that?** " Tohko asked Kensuke's dead body, before letting it fall to the ground.

" **Now, Yuuya... Let's go... Ehehehe... Home.** " She continued, with a giggle.

Tohko then staggered closer to Yuuya, her right hand holding the knife, while her left holding her head.

She began to grunt in pain, before going silent, and stopped moving.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Too bad... Because you already left me and with that bastard trying to take you away... I must give you a punishment... Yuuya." Tohko said, breathing in a horrifying way.

Tohko then stabbed Yuuya in the shoulder, which then bled out intensively.

"Oh Yuuya... You're bleeding! You're so... Cute when you're in... pain..."

She then pinned Yuuya to the ground, and proceeded to stab Yuuya multiple times in the chest, killing him.

"Yuuya?" Tohko called out, before checking his pulse.

"Oh no... I must save him! Oh Yuuya, you're so cute when you die! Aha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tohko said silently, before laughing maniacally.

"Now, Yuuya, we can be **TOGETHER, FOREVER!** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuuya's organs, bones, and other inner body parts were then mutilated, and was planted with plenty of cotton, he had became Tohko's most prized stuffed doll. This was Yuuya's karma for torturing animals, and strayed off from his path of heaven.

End.

A/N well it's done! A yandere Tohko x Yuuya fic! it was in the same universe as the fanfic 'The wilted Black Rose', which also i wrote. Anyway, i hope you like this and leave a review! See you guys, and stay awesome!


End file.
